1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data accessing method, and particularly relates to a data accessing method, a memory controlling circuit unit, and a memory storage apparatus for a rewritable non-volatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Since the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and no mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable to be built in the aforesaid portable multimedia devices.
In general, data written to the rewritable non-volatile memory module are encoded according to an error checking and correcting code, and data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module are also decoded through a corresponding procedure. However, an error of data bit may occur during the transmission from the host system receiving the data to writing the data to the rewritable non-volatile memory module (i.e., within the memory controlling circuit unit). Thus, how to ensure the accuracy of data within the memory controlling circuit unit is an issue that people skilled in the art should work on.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.